EdDyOh!
by YolkaEd
Summary: The new fad grows even stronger when Eddy get's in on it to. It evolves into a tournament, where the prize may be more than your money...
1. Duel 1: V to Z vs Ancient Gear!

_Based on a story I found earlier on I decided to make my own._

Double-Dee sat in his room, adjusting his stuff neatly, like he always did. Then suddenly, Ed and Eddy stormed in, Ed kicking Double-Dee's door in, and Eddy saying "There are door knobs, Ed." Ed replied to this with a "That joke's already been used, Eddy." "Whatever. Hey, Sockhead! You won't guess what's big today!" Double-Dee thought for a while, before replying "Well, there is a new card series called Yu-Gi-Oh that everyone is talking about. About everyone in the Cul-de-Sac has assembled themselves a deck. Even Kevin!" Eddy gaped. He was JUST going to say that. But, sadly enough, Ed and Eddy didn't have enough money to get any decks at all. "I have also assembled myself a deck," Double-Dee continued, "and have made several spare decks just in case." Eddy's eyes glistened with the sound of this. "Say, Double-Dee, you don't mind lending me and Lumpy here a few decks, huh?"

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. Wait here." Double-Dee then sped to his drawer and found two decks, which he gave to the duo. "Oh! Oh! Oh! What do I get? What do I get?" Ed said, hopping up and down like a child waiting for his birthday presents. "Well, Ed, this deck should fall into your liking. It's a combination of an Elemental Hero deck and a Neos deck. And don't forget the fusions; they go into a separate deck than your main deck." Ed was so excited; he couldn't hide it even if his life depended on it. "As for you, Eddy," said Double-Dee, giving the other one to him, "You get a VWXYZ deck." Eddy looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Why is it called VWXYZ?" Double-Dee smiled. "You'll see if you duel me, Eddy!" "Is that a challenge?" "What if it is?" "Then you got it!" "Good! Take this Duel Disk and meet me outdoors." said Double-Dee, before looking for a deck to use…

Outside…

"Ready, Eddy?" said Double-Dee, ready to duel. "You got it, Sockhead!" They inserted their decks and eyed each other. Their Life Point meters was at 4000. "Let's DUEL!" Eddy drew his card, since it was his turn and eyed his hand.

Eddy's starting hand: X-Head Cannon, Frontline Base, Z-Metal Tank, Y-Dragon Head and Sangan. He drew Limiter Removal.

"Alright," Eddy said, "time to get wild! I summon Sangan in attack mode!" Then, the little monster displayed on the card suddenly showed up on the field that Double-Dee had chosen. "Wha-"Eddy started, but Double-Dee interrupted him. "It's just a hologram, Eddy. The Duel Disk shows exactly what monsters, spells and traps you play. But, when the card is hidden, we only see the back of the card." Eddy took this in, before nodding. "My turn's over, Double-Dee!" Double-Dee smiled, before drawing.

Double-Dee's starting hand: Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Soldier, Ancient Gear Castle, Ancient Gear and Draining Shield. He drew Ancient Gear Workshop.

"Now I activate Ancient Gear Castle!" Then, behind Double-Dee grew a humongous castle, seemingly from ancient times. Eddy gaped. "This spell card increases all Ancient Gear monsters' attack points with 300. Now I summon Ancient Gear Soldier!" The monster on the card appeared in front of Double-Dee. It seemed to be constructed poorly, yet it somehow managed to stay upright. "Your Sangan is no match for my Soldier, Eddy!" Double-Dee was right. Sangan only had 1000 ATK, while Ancient Gear Soldier had 1300 ATK. Also, with Ancient Gear Castle on the field, it increased to 1600 ATK. "Attack, Soldier!" And with that, the machine attacked Sangan, destroying it. Eddy's life points dropped with 600. "But don't forget Sangan's effect, Double-Dee! Now I get to take a monster card from my deck and add it to my hand, as long as its ATK is 1500 or less!" Eddy searched through his deck and picked one card. Double-Dee smirked. "Now I special summon Ancient Gear, due to its effect!" A tiny little machine appeared besides Soldier. "And I set one card." The back of a card appeared on stage. "Your turn, Eddy."

Eddy drew his card. It was Black Pendant. "Alright, Double-Dee! I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" The blue machine, strapped with cannons over its body, appeared before Eddy. Unlike Double-Dee's Ancient Gear's, his machines was cleaner and better constructed. "I also activate the spell card Frontline Base! It allows me to special summon any union monster with level 4 or less! And I choose Y-Dragon Head!" A red machine with a dragon head appeared. "Let's see how your junk piles take some REAL heavy metal! X-Head, destroy his Soldier!" The machine aimed its cannons at Soldier and fired. "Sorry, Eddy, not gonna happen. I activate Draining Shield!" The shot hit Soldier head on, but it wasn't destroyed. In fact, the fragments of the blast went straight to Double-Dee! "What the?" "Allow me to explain, Eddy. Draining Shield negates one of your attacks and gives me life points equal to your monsters ATK." Double-Dee's life points were at 5800 now. "Oh yeah? Well, tell your Ancient Gear that, cuz my Y-Dragon Head is gonna blow him to Kingdome Come!" The dragon machine blew a stream of destructive flames at Gear, destroying it. Double-Dee's life points were at 4800 now. "Your move."

Double-Dee drew Ancient Gear Beast. "I tribute my Soldier to summon Ancient Gear Beast!" Soldier disappeared, and in its place stood now a poorly constructed beast. "Attack Y-Dragon Head!" It leaped at the machine, tearing it to bits. Eddy's LP 2600. "Your move." said Double-Dee. He had a plan to defeat Eddy on his next turn.

Eddy drew Pot of Greed. "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards!" So he did. The cards were Soul Release and Return from the Different Dimension. "Now I summon Z-Metal Tank!" The yellow machine appeared in front of him. "And I set this card as well. Your move."

Double-Dee drew Mystical Space Typhoon. "Now I summon Ancient Gear Golem!" "Huh? That's not possible! You have to tribute two monsters to summon it, right?" "Well observed, Eddy. But, do note that I've summoned two monsters normally while Ancient Gear Castle was on the field. Now, since I've placed two counters on it because of that, I can tribute the castle to summon my most powerful monster!" With that, the castle crumbled into rubble, and from it, a humongous monster of a machine raised itself. "Now, Ancient Gear Golem! Destroy his Z-Metal Tank!" And with that, the Golem punched the tank out of the field. Eddy's LP 1100. "And I'm not done yet, Eddy! Go, my Beast! Tear his final defence apart!" Eddy stared as X-Head Cannon was destroyed. He only had 900 LP left. "Your move."

Eddy drew V-Tiger Jet. Seeing the W-Wing Catapult in his hand, plus his other monsters in the graveyard, he smirked. "Now I get the deck name." he said to himself. "Okay, Double-Dee, I activate Soul Release! It allows me to remove from play up to 5 monsters in each duellist's graveyard! And I choose the X-to-Z series!" Double-Dee raised an eyebrow. What was he planning? "And now I summon V-Tiger Jet! Plus that I activate Frontline Base's effect, letting me special summon W-Wing Catapult!" The monsters appeared in front of him. "And?" Double-Dee asked. "And THIS!" Eddy shouted, activating his trap. "I activate Return from the Different Dimension! By sacrificing half of my life points, I can summon all monsters that are removed from play back to the field! Now, come back X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!" The monsters all came back from their prison and were now staring at Double-Dee and his behemoths. Double-Dee wasn't phased. "So what? They don't have enough attack points to defeat ANY of my Ancient Gear monsters." "Not alone, Sockhead!" Double-Dee suddenly realized what Eddy was planning. "I remove V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from play to summon the fusion monster VW-Tiger Catapult!" Unlike disappearing, the two monsters joined themselves into one. Double-Dee feared Eddy's possible next move. Even with only 450 life points, he could still win! "And I do the same thing with the X-to-Z series!" Now, the other unfused monsters fused themselves. "Forming the mighty XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Double-Dee saw the new monsters, yet didn't fret. Eddy was only able to destroy Beast, and Double-Dee had more life points than Eddy. "Well, if that's all you have, then hurry up! It's almost over for you!" "Actually, I have one more trick up my sleeve, Double-Dee!" Double-Dee raised his eyebrow. "How? Don't forget, Eddy, I constructed your deck, and know that the strongest monster you have is XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" "Nuh-uh, Sockhead. You spent so long inside finding a deck, that I decided to take a walk. And on the walk, I found THIS!!!" when Eddy said so, VW-Tiger Catapult AND XYZ-Dragon Cannon detached, only to join together again, forming a colossus about Ancient Gear Golem's size. "Now, say hello to VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon! And I'm not done yet! I put on him Black Pendant, which raises his ATK with 500!" Double-Dee gasped. His Golem had been outdone by Eddy's V-to-Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Now, V-to-Z, destroy his Beast!!!" And with that, the Beast was decimated, leaving Double-Dee with 3300 LP. "HA! In your face, Sockhead! Your turn, smarty!"

Double-Dee drew. He smiled. He had drawn Ancient Gear Tank. "Sorry, Eddy, but this is it for you! I activate Ancient Gear Tank! This card raises one Ancient Gear monster's ATK with 600!" "Then, he smiled devilishly, and thought to himself: "Now, Eddy's done for! When I've attacked his monster, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my tank, thus dealing 600 points of damage to his LP! He'll never survive THAT!" Then, he spoke up: "This is it! Golem, go! Destroy his Catapult Cannon!" Golem rushed at him in its tank, but Eddy still had one trick up his sleeve. "I activate V-to-Z's special effect, to remove from play your Tank!" With that, sparkling lightning shot out from V-to-Zs cannons, hitting Golem's tank, removing it. "What the?" "Allow ME to explain now, Sockhead. Ancient Gear Tank's effect only activates when it's sent to the graveyard, but it ain't doing zilch when removed from play!" Double-Dee gasped. It was too late to stop Golem from attacking now! Golem's fist rushed against V-to-Z's body, yet it managed to jump backwards, before using its cannons to destroy Golem. "NO! My Golem!" Double-Dee's life points were now at 2800. "Grr… Your turn."

Eddy drew Cyber Summon Blaster, yet that didn't really matter now. "VWXYZ-DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON!!! ATTACK DOUBLE-DEE DIRECTLY!!!" Eddy screamed, before the colossus shot its mega cannons at Double-Dee. He was helpless. Double-Dee's LP 0.

"Oh yeah! This is my lucky day! Not only do I get myself a deck, but I managed to win my first duel! Who da man? Who da man?" Eddy kept on doing his victory dance while Double-Dee tried to stand up after the attack had hit him head on. "Ow… Well, Eddy, congratulations on your first victory!" "Yeah, and it ain't gonna be my last, you hear me?" Suddenly, Ed ran towards them. "ED! You should have seen that! It was all BAM! BADDABOOM! KABLOOMIE!!! I'm on a roll! Who's next?!" "Um, Eddy? Haven't you noticed the crowds, mister?" Eddy stopped dancing. All the Cul-de-Sac kids had gathered around to see what was going on. "Woah…" "So athletic!" "Far out, eh, Plank?" "Alright, what are you dorks doing?" Kevin's question caught Eddy's ear. He smiled. It was clear to Ed and Double-Dee: He had a plan. "Well, gather around here, folks! We are happy to pronounce that this duel was but a promo for the Yu-Gi-Oh tournament that's going to be hosted here in a few days! Entrance fee is 50 cents, and the winner will…" He swallowed hard. Saying this would surely put a spot on his reputation, but hey, since when had Eddy had a rep to take care of? "The winner will receive all the cash!" Everyone took this in, before cheering like crazy. Eddy never promised away money, so this was very noble of him! "Thank you, thank you! The tournament starts at Saturday, so start preparing your decks!" Everyone started talking whilst going to prepare their decks. "Double-Dee, I need you to get more of those Duel Disks. We'll need at least 15!" "Eddy, have you forgot? Only nine will participate in the tournament, including us!" "Well, we have to be certain! Ed, make some fliers! We're advertising for this tournament! I'm gonna be rich! BIG TIME!!!"

On Friday, the day before the tournament, a flier got into the hands of three sisters. With menacing grins and super decks, they prepared themselves for the tournament. And they decided to add something more than the cash into their winner prize…


	2. Duel 2: Elemental Hero vs Harpie Lady

**Ed-Dy-Oh!**

"Gather 'round folks! To sign in for the tournament, just write your name on this list and place 50 cents in this jar! Ah, nice to see you, Kevin! Sorry, but Plank will have to wait at home, Johnny-boy!" Eddy was in his natural element now, gathering money the best way he could. "Man, you guys, this is the BEST scam EVER!" "Where have I ever heard that one before?" said Double D. "Toast is life, right guys?" said Ed. "Yeees… Anyways, at this rate, NOTHING can go wrong!"

"We're signing on, sweet-cheeks!" Eddy shrugged. Something just went wrong. May, Marie and Lee. "Kankers. And what may I help you with today?" said Eddy. "You heard us, we're signing in for the tournament that you're holding. And you'd better expect what the consolation prize is!" said Lee. The Ed's shuddered. When consolation prizes and the Kanker sisters were involved, the Ed's knew what to expect. After signing on and paying the fee, the Kankers went of laughing. "Wait now, ladies! Don't forget your Duel Disks!" Double-Dee called, hoping not to be assaulted. "He called us ladies!" "Ain't it charming?" "Alright, just give us our disks, and we're off!" The Kankers then proceeded to grab the disks quite rudely, before walking of.

"Oh, jelly-beans, that was scary!" said Ed. "I agree with ya!" said Eddy, trying to breathe calmly again. If anything scary like that happens again, then I-" He was cut of by a flash and then suddenly, four mysterious men were standing in front of their stand, with hooded faces. "We are here to join this tournament of yours." Eddy, not one to turn down guests, broke into a smile and replied: "Yes, welcome! May I have your names?" They each delivered their names: Aidoxe, Nomah, Leivar and Ariu. "Okay, just pay the entrance fee, and get your Duel Disks from Double-Dee over there!" The four nodded, before taking one disk each. "Um, I seem to have run out of Duel Disks…" "No worries. I carry my own." replied Aidoxe, who seemed to be the leader. And with that, they took of.

In the junkyard, Eddy gave an announcement to the contestants. "Welcome, one and all, to the first (or possibly annual) Peach Creek Yu-Gi-Oh tournament! The rules are simple: I announce the ones who will fight, and they will go to one location in the Cul-de-Sac, where they will duel. The winners will then return here, and await the others. Once eight winners have been chosen, the quarter-finals will commence! Okay, here's the list of battles:

Ed vs. Sarah  
Rolf vs. Nomah

Lee vs. Leivar  
Eddy vs. Jimmy

Nazz vs. Kevin  
May vs. Ariu

Double-D vs. Marie  
Johnny vs. Aidoxe

"Now that that's taken care of, let the duelling begin!" And with that, the eight first contestants took of. Yet what only the Ed's were aware of, was that every single spot around the Cul-de-Sac was riddled with hidden cameras, so the Ed's could get the duels on tape (just to make some cash for later).

Ed and Sarah had entered Sarah's room, this field falling into her liking. Sarah tried to intimidate Ed by asking "Ready, bro?" Ed, not fazed, only replied "Ready, not Eddy!" Decks inserted. Both's LP 4000. "Duel!" "Ladies first, Ed!" said Sarah, and drew. 

Sarah's starting hand: 3 Elegant Egotists, Cyber Harpie Lady, and Tremendous Fire. She drew Harpies' Hunting Ground.

"Let's go! I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode!" A woman with green arms, red hair and a green whip stood ready to fight. "I also activate three Elegant Egotist's, which allows me to special summon either a Harpie Lady, or a Harpie Lady Sisters. Since Cyber Harpie Lady counts as a Harpie Lady, I can activate it! And I summon three Harpie Lady Sisters!" Three trios of beautiful, yet dangerous ladies had joined the other woman. "And now I activate Harpies' Hunting Ground! This field spell card destroys 1 spell or trap card when I summon a Harpie Lady or a Harpie Lady Sisters, and raises all Winged Beasts' ATK and DEF with 200 points." The field suddenly changed from a pink room to a desert plain with no visible hiding spots. The ladies started flying around the field, searching for prey. "Your turn, Ed." she finished.

Ed's starting hand: Elemental Hero Sparkman, Spark Blaster, H – Heated Heart, Elemental Hero Bladedge and Heart of the Underdog. He drew A Hero Emerges.

"Prepare yourself, O evilest baby sister! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The thunder warrior leaped out of nowhere, and did a fighting stance. "And I activate H – Heated Heart, which increases Sparkman's ATK with 500 points! It has also been granted the Trample ability, which deals damage to you even though you're hiding in defence mode! Plus I activate Spark Blaster, which lets me change the battle position of three monsters! And I choose first Cyber Harpie Lady!" Sparkman's blaster shot at the lady, forcing her to crouch on a newly formed platform consisting of the face-up image of her card. "Now, Sparkman, attack her Cyber Lady!" Sparkman rushed at the lady, destroying her with an electrical kick. Sarah's LP 3400. "Then, I'll use the guns remaining shots to put Sparkman and one of your Sisters in defence mode!" Sparkman did so. "And I set one card, plus activating Heart of the Underdog! It is your move, for so says Lothar!"

Sarah drew Triangle Ecstasy Spark. Then, she boomed: "Alright, my Harpie Sisters! Destroy Sparkman!" The sisters flew at Sparkman, and tore through his defence, not letting there be any part left to salvage. "And go as well, to attack him directly!" The second trio swooped at Ed, but he had other plans. "I activate A Hero Emerges! Pick a card in my hand, sis." She didn't think when she said: "The only one, stupid." Ed smiled. That was Bladedge. "Now come, my Bladedge! Protect my life points!" The gold-clad knight struck the sisters with his blades, destroying them, costing Sarah 450 life points. She had now 2950 left. "Well, I'll just place one card face-down. Your turn, big bro." she finished.

Ed drew, but before what he saw what he got, Sarah did her move: "I activate Triangle Ecstasy Spark! Now all my Harpies have 2700 ATK, and you can't activate any traps!" Ed pondered about this. Bladedge didn't have enough attack points to defeat any of those! Then he looked at what he drew. It was Clayman. "I activate Heart of the Underdog's effect! Look at the card I drew." Ed said, before showing Sarah Clayman. "Now I can draw another card!" He drew Avian and showed him to Sarah. Then, he drew his second Sparkman and showed it as well. Then, he drew Pot of Greed. "I activate Pot of Greed, making me draw two cards!" He drew Polymerization and Skyscraper." Now I activate Polymerization to fusion my Clayman with Sparkman, thus creating Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Then, the giant appeared besides the knight. "And I activate Skyscraper as well!" From the plain shot up numerous of tall buildings, destroying the Hunting Grounds. "Now I activate Thunder Giant's effect, discarding Avian from my hand to destroy your Sisters, since their original ATK is lower than Thunder Giant's!" "So what? My final Harpie is safe from your weak monsters!" said Sarah. "Not with Skyscraper! When an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with more ATK than itself, its ATK raises with 1000 points!" said Ed. "WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Sarah. "Now, Thunder Giant! Attack her Harpie!" Thunder Giant shot a thundering sphere at Harpie Lady Sisters, destroying them and leaving Sarah with 2250 LP. "And now, Bladedge, attack-" Ed was interrupted by Sarah. "ED! If you attack with that monster, I'M TELLING MOM!!!" Sarah threatened. Ed flinched. Sarah had picked the field of battle while he was thinking. If he defeated her, she would tell mom a lie, but if he didn't he would surely lose! After thinking about this, he finally mustered his courage and spoke up: "Baby sister, that's called cheating, and I won't deal with it! Had I been some main character in a TV series about card games, I would have mind crushed you, but I will instead defeat you! Do it, Bladedge!!!" The golden knight rushed at his adversary, slicing her for the rest of her LP. Sarah's LP 0.

"You… ARE aware of what I'm going to do now? Right, Ed?" asked Sarah. Ed thought, and said: "Well, if I win, I'll give you a dollar, and if I lose, I can do your chores for two weeks!" said Ed "Well, that's fine by me, Ed. But what's the catch?" asked Sarah. "The catch is that you don't say anything to mom." said Ed. Sarah thought about this, before nodding in agreement.

Ed returned to the junkyard, where Eddy was awaiting him, along with Jimmy, Lee, Leivar, Kevin, Nazz, Ariu and May. "Hey, Ed! Just stand over there and wait for the rest. After either Nomah or Rolf comes back, group three will move out!" Everyone was excited, and started chattering. That is, all but Leivar and Ariu. They was standing in a private corner and discussing the matters at hand. "Hey, you guys! Why don't you join us?" Eddy said behind them, trying to break the ice. Ariu merely grunted, and Leivar said in a calm tone: "We prefer to zpeak in zolitude, if you don't mind." Eddy noted the weird way Leivar spoke, as if he was a vampire. "Well, suit yourself." Eddy said, before walking on. Yet he had no idea that the two people behind him were two out of the four most dangerous in this tournament…

"So. They are here." the man standing on the crossroads said to himself. "Hm. They shall receive maximum punishment, and as much as I hate to do it, the kids in this tournament too. None must escape the will of Leatimra." And with that, he walked towards the only thing he knew about: Chaos and destruction.


	3. Duel 3: Burn vs Striking Thunder

In the woods, Rolf and Nomah had found themselves a good arena. "Now, Rolf, the son of a shepherd, will vanquish his enemy with these cardboard-eries that sport killer doo-hickeys and strong what-cha-ma-callits!" Nomah simply sighed, before finally speaking: "Look, mister, I have no time to waste with weird foreigners, so could you just let me win? Then I won't kill you when the time comes!" Rolf raised an eyebrow. The hooded contendant sounded quite feminine to be a guy. Unless…

"You still haven't figured it out?" Nomah sighed, before removing the cloak that had covered his features. Oh, oops, dreadfully sorry. That's HER features. She wore a golden/yellow top that covered her from the neck to her waist, but it had been dragged up in order to show her pierced belly-button. She also wore black pants with thunder markings on them. Her hair was golden, with two enormous pony-tails, indicating that she was long-haired. Not to mention the yellow mantle she wore. And, just to make it clear, she had BIG accessories. Apparently, she was a seductress, yet this didn't go to Rolf's head, as he's not phased that much by women.

"Um, hello? Why haven't you fallen to your knees and started to drool? Every other man I duel does that!" Rolf simply shook his head, before replying: "Simple girl! The son of a shepherd is far too busy to tend to his chores than to be affected by material goods like this." Nomah suddenly burst some veins. "M-m-m… Material goods?! Me?! Unacceptable!!! Now you'll die slowly, weirdo!!!" "Bring it, roach!" Both players LP 4000. "DUEL!" "Rolf starts."

Rolf's starting hand: Ring of Destruction, Stealth Bird, Ookazi, Fire Princess and Dian Keto the Cure Master. He drew Draining Shield.

"I put a monster down-ward!" The backside of a card showed up. "I also activate Ookazi, which costs you 800 LP!" Many flames engulfed Nomah, and her LP became 3200. "I see… You go with a Burn deck. This will be easier than I thought." Rolf snuffed, before placing one face-down card. "Your move, girly!"

Nomah's starting hand: Beaver Warrior, Samsara, Weapon Change, Meteor of Destruction and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. She drew Vile Germs.

"Okay! I summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode!" The armour-clad warrior sprung forward. "And I activate Samsara and Weapon Change!" The two spells activated. "Now I activate Meteor of Destruction, making you lose 1000 LP!" So Rolf did. Yet, when the meteor hit him he didn't flinch, even as his life points were reduced to 3000. But Nomah wasn't done yet. "Weapon Change! Switch Beaver Warrior's ATK with its DEF!" The beaver started flexing with his new-found power. Nomah's LP reduced to 2500. "Now, Beaver Warrior! Attack his face-down card!" The beaver sprang into action, ready to kill. "Rolf activates his face down!" Draining Shield appeared, saving Rolf's face-down monster and rewarding him with 1500 LP. He had 4500 now. "Hm. Now it's a stall deck. This will be a little tougher, but just a little. It's your move, freak." Nomah ended.

Rolf drew Frostosaurus. "I flip upwards the bird of hiding!" With that, he meant that he Flip summons Stealth Bird. "Its effect activates now! You lose 1000 life points!" Stealth Bird blew razor sharp wind currents at Nomah. She had only 1500 left. "Now I summon Fire Princess!" The fiery woman jumped from nowhere. "And I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master! I gain 1000 LP!" Now Rolf had 5500 LP. "This also activates Fire Princess' effect! You lose 500 because I healed myself!" Fire Princess shot at Nomah with a fireball coming from her sceptre. Now Nomah had only 1000 LP left. "Grr…" "Now who's deck is worthlesser than Wilfred's doo-doos?" he said, before placing one card face-down. "It's your move, cry-baby!" Rolf taunted.

Nomah drew Pot of Greed. "Let's see how you like THIS! Pot of Greed, activate!" She drew two cards with its effect. Those were Frontline Base and Zero Gravity. "I activate Frontline Base!" The card appeared on the field. Rolf raised an eyebrow. What did the woman think she was going to gain by playing all these spells? "The spells are your least of worries! I sacrifice all three of them to summon my ace card! Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!!!" When she called out the monster name, everything seemed to stop, even time itself. The sky darkened, and Stealth Bird and Fire Princess started to shake with fear. Beaver Warrior also showed some sign of fear. Suddenly, thousands and thousands of lightning bolts struck down on one of Nomah's monster zones, forming what seemed like a phoenix, yet its head wasn't shaped like a bird at all. It was also over-brimming with static electricity. "Go, Hamon! Destroy Stealth Bird!" The mighty monster did so, and Stealth Bird was left with a thunderous fate. Rolf had lost 3300 LP, and had only 2200 left. "Oh, and just so you know, weirdy, whenever Hamon destroys a monster, you lose 1000 LP!" The air, still loaded with electricity, seemed to fly at Rolf, electrocuting him. He had now 1200 LP left. "Now, I'll place a card face-down! Make your move, weirdy, because you'll soon be dead!"

Rolf felt that Nomah was right. He had felt that the battle had changed the moment Hamon had been summoned. Also, when Hamon had attacked him, he felt that his own life-force had been drained. However, if he only could deplete her life points, then the battle would be his! It all depended on the card he drew now…

He looked at the card he had drawn. Sadly, it wasn't Tremendous Fire like he had hoped. It was Meteor of Destruction. Boy, if could he have used it earlier in the duel, then it would have been won! "I guess that there is no choice." Rolf stuttered. "Hah! Giving up already? Well, it was inevitable. No man have ever bested Hamon and survived to live the tale!" Rolf looked at her when he heard this. "What are you snuffering about, girl?" "Haven't you noticed? When I summoned Hamon, this duel became a Shadow Game!" "Shadow… Game?" "Man, you're slow. In a shadow game, the loser will lose his or her soul! The conditions differ from game to game, such as having one's monsters destroyed, or running out of cards in one's deck. This duel is about Life Points. When one player's Life Points are depleted, they die! Simple as that. Of course, I doubt that a simpleton like you is able to understand that, seeing as you're dropping out and everything." Rolf was silent. Then, he started laughing uncontrollably. "HEY! What's so funny?!" "Foolish girl! Who said that the son of a shepherd gives up?! I activate my last downward card!" With that, Ring of Destruction was activated. "Go, hula-hoop! Attach to the thunder beast!" The ring attached itself to Hamon, and it started to scream in fear. "What are you doing?!" "Now, when the ring destroys itself, we will both lose life points equal to its strength measures!" "WAIT!!!" "You said that the loser loses its soul, girl of flashing yellow. What happens when it's a draw?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" It was too late to stop the ring now. It detonated and exploded, taking Hamon with it. The explosion went straight at both duellists, and depleted both players' life points. Nomah fell first, and then Rolf fell to the ground with a devilish smile across his face. The duel was over.

"How long does it take?!" Eddy had started to lose his patience, as the duel between Rolf and Nomah took forever. "I swear, if they don't decide to show up soon, then I'll…" He was aborted when Sarah came running towards them, with distress written all over her face. "EDDY! I found Rolf's and Nomah's duelling site! Both players are knocked out!" "WHAT?! How are we supposed to continue now?! We can't possibly go to the quarter-finals without an eight contender!" Everyone grew silent at this.

"Excuse me." A gentle voice sounded. Eddy diverted his attention towards the voices' owner. It was a guy about Rolf's age, with long silver hair and red eyes. Apparently he was British. "Um… Am I disturbing you guys?" Eddy started shaking his head before replying "No, not at all. We've just hit a little snag when it comes to the tournament that's being hosted here!" "A tournament?" "Yeah, Peach Creek's first or possibly annual Yu-Gi-Oh tournament!" The boy placed his hand under his chin and closed his eyes, before asking "Say, what… "Snag" have you encountered?" "Well, a battle ended with a draw, so we're one player short for the quarter-finals." The boy thought for a while, before once again asking "Say, can I join the tournament?" Eddy laughed, before replying "Sorry, but you seem to lack three things: A deck, a Duel Disk and most importantly, your application." This can be translated into "You haven't paid up, so why should I let you in?" The boy seemed to understand, and nodded. "I can pay you whatever price you seem fit." With that, he started waving a 100-dollar bill in front of Eddy's nose. Eddy took the bait. "Welcome aboard!" "Thank you. And don't worry about the Duel Disk, I have my own. By the way, my name's Leatimra." Everyone gathered around Leatimra to greet him and such. That is, all except Leivar and Ariu. Once Leatimra had arrived, they had snuck away to a private location. Ariu gestured to Leivar, and Leivar replied: "I agree. Thiz zituation haz grown quite peculiar. However, we cannot allow him to interfere with our planz. If any of uz meetz him later in the tournament, he muzt be taken care of." Uria nodded, before the two of them walked back to the rest, just to not create a bad mood.

"Metal Armoured Bug, attack his face-down card!" Johnny's duel with the hooded Aidoxe had taken place in front of Johnny's house, with Plank as moral support. The card appeared to be Skelengel. "Yeah! Since your Skelengel only has 400 DEF points, thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush, you lose 2400 LP!" Aidoxe's LP reduced down to 100. "But Skelengel's flip effect allows me to draw one card from my deck!" Aidoxe did so. Though it was hard to spot from under the hood, he smirked. Suddenly, the field turned into darkness, and a mystic symbol appeared behind Aidoxe. The dark energy brimming from it brought fright to Metal Armoured Bug, Johnny's most powerful monster. "I must thank you, bald one. Now the pieces have been set! Unleash Exodia, the Forbidden One!!!" From the symbol appeared an Egyptian entity, with chains holding his limbs in place. That is, until it broke the chains. "Wha! How in gazooks did you summon THAT creep?!" "Only when all five pieces reside in my hand, can Exodia be summoned from the void. When that happens, the lucky collector… Wins automatically." "Johnny's eyes widened. The entity, apparently being Exodia, was charging up a red beam, and unleashed it at Johnny. Metal Armoured Bug was destroyed, and Johnny was caught in the red energy, screaming in pain. Then suddenly… Silence. All that was left was Aidoxe, putting Plank next to a tree before walking off….


	4. Duel 4: Ancient Gear vs Final Countdown

Double-Dee had finally managed to breathe again after escaping Marie's love-shower, so that they could finally duel. "Tell you what, boyfriend?" Marie said mockingly. "We could make this duel a little more… interesting."

Double-Dee cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'interesting'?"

"Well, we could do this duel with the ante-rule. What is your most powerful card, Double-Dee?" He knew that he would regret this dearly, but nonetheless, he showed her his card.

"This one. The Ancient Gear Golem."

"Alright!" Marie said, the smile on her face not quite matching the chill in her voice. "Now, if you win, you'll receive…" She pondered for a moment. "Ah! Swords of Revealing Light and Gogiga Gagagigo! But if I win, you have to give me Ancient Gear Golem, and you have to spend one hour together with me!" Double-Dee shuddered. Who knew what could happen during that kind of meeting?! He had to win now!

"Very well." Both players readied their decks. "DUEL!" Marie went first.

Marie's starting hand: Final Countdown, Swords of Revealing Light, Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Zero Gravity. She drew Giant Soldier of Stone.

"Let's go, Giant Soldier of Stone!" The soldier stood up from its slumber, towering over Double-Dee. "And now I activate my trump card! Final Countdown!" Marie cried enthusiastically. Double-Dee wondered briefly what it did. As if on cue, Marie smirked and explained. "Now, by sacrificing 2000 life points, its effect will resolve in 20 rounds, this being the first one! Once it resolves, I win the duel!"

Double-Dee sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How do you expect to win a duel by counting on such an unreliable card? You have to wait for 20 rounds for a victory. If the enemy is skilled enough, he can beat you before 20 rounds have passed!" Marie snickered menacingly.

"Wait till you see the rest of my deck, sweetie!" She set a card, then finished her turn, letting Double-Dee draw. However, as his hand went to the duel disk on his hand, he failed to notice the flame lighting over their heads…

Double-Dee's starting hand: Ancient Gear Soldier, Ancient Gear Castle, Negate Attack, Ancient Gear Beast and Ancient Gear Workshop. He drew Different Dimension Capsule.

"I activate Different Dimension Capsule! By removing from play one card in my deck, I can add it to my hand two rounds after activating this card!" He looked through his deck, noticing that Golem was at the bottom. So, he picked it, placing it in the capsule. "I also activate Ancient Gear Castle!" he exclaimed. "This will raise all Ancient Gears ATK by 300. And now I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier!" The soldier rose slowly, not toppling over despite its faulty construction.

"Attack her Stone Soldier!" The machine raised its rifle, firing rapidly at Giant Soldier of Stone, completely destroying it. Marie had 1700 LP left. "I'll set one card face-down. Your move, Marie." A second flame lighted...

Marie drew Pot of Greed. "Okay, playing Pot of Greed!" Her hand went to the silver disk on her arm, and she drew Polymerization and Enchanting Fitting Room. "Cool! I'll use Enchanting Fitting Room! Now I can draw four cards from my deck, and the monsters with level 3 or less is Special Summoned to the field!" She drew Ojama Green, Yellow, Black and Trio. Examining the card in her hand, she said "Well, Ojama Trio isn't a monster, so I'll summon Ojama Black, Green and Yellow!"

The trio, one green, one yellow and one black, all of them disgusting, appeared in front of Marie. With a lazy smirk on her face, she raised her hand. "Now, I will activate Polymerization, sacrificing my three Ojamas to summon Ojama King in defence mode!" The giant, white Ojama jumped in front of Marie, where the other Ojamas had previously stood. "His special effect activates! Now, three of your Monster Zones are useless as long as Ojama King is on the field!"

Double-Dee flinched. Now it would be complicated to play Golem. He would have to…

"Hello? Earth to boyfriend! I'm summoning Gagagigo in attack mode!" The reptilian warrior rose from his resting place. "Attack his Soldier, Gagagigo!" The warrior tried to do so, unknowing that Double-Dee had other plans in mind.

"I activate my face-down card! Negate Attack!" he cried and flipped the card over. Marie snuffed. Her attack had been stopped. She would not stand for this_… _

"Well, if I can't attack you, I say you can't either! I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now you cannot attack me for three of your rounds! Your move, sweetie!" The third flame ignited.

Double-Dee drew Ancient Gear Cannon. "I'll special summon Ancient Gear because of its effect!" he said. The machine appeared in a flash next to Soldier. "I tribute Ancient Gear in order to summon my Ancient Gear Beast!" The beast stood in all its creaking glory, eyeing down Marie. However, with that blasted Swords of Revealing Light on the field, he was unable to act. "Your move." He was still oblivious as flame number four lit.

Marie drew Gravity Bind. "Okay, Gagagigo! Destroy his Soldier!" The reptile delivered a high kick towards Soldier, destroying him, leaving Double-Dee with 3850 LP. "Your move, boyfriend!" The fifth flame ignited.

Double-Dee was about to draw, when he finally discovered the flames over the field. What's more, something resembling… was that a face showing up between the flames? It was thin, like formed of the smoke from those flickering flames, yet still menacing. But he had no time to offer it much thought when his eyes fell upon his drawn card: Blowback Dragon. The corners of his lips curled upwards in a smile.

"Now Different Dimension Capsule resolves, sending the card removed from play to my hand." He picked the card, his Ancient Gear Golem, and added it to his hand. However, he would have to come later, as he didn't posses the power to destroy Ojama King yet. "I sacrifice my Beast to summon Blowback Dragon!" The machine, an armless and wingless dragon robot appeared in front of Double-Dee, where Beast had previously stood. "Now, target Swords of Revealing Light!" he cried, pointing at the offending card

The dragon did so, looking at the swords that surrounded it. Marie was confused. "Target?" she saidSuddenly, three coins appeared in front of Double-Dee, before they started spinning. Two got heads, whilst one received tails. Suddenly, the swords disappeared as Blowback Dragon roared. "What the-?!"

"Blowback Dragon's special effect," Double-Dee said"I can target a card on your side of the field and then flip three coins. If two or more are heads, the targeted card is destroyed." Marie grovelled. "Your Gagagigo is defenceless against my Blowback Dragon! Destroy it!" And at thatBlowback Dragon jumped into action, biting Gagagigo in two pieces which quickly dissolved into nothing. Marie had now 1250 LP left. "Your move," he said with a smile. Flame number six ignited.

Marie _sneered and _drew Ancient Rules. "I activate Ancient Rules to summon Giga Gagagigo!" The monster, looking slightly more deformed than Gagagigo, appeared in front of Marie, hissing slightly. "Destroy Blowback Dragon for me, will you?" she said with faked sweetness in her voice. So it did, launching 150 damage points at Double-Dee. "I'll just set one card. Your move, sweetie-pie!" Flame seven lighted up.

Double-Dee drew Ancient Gear Tank. He smiled. NOW he could summon Golem.

"I sacrifice my castle to summon my ace card! Ancient Gear Golem!" Like in the prologue, Ancient Gear Golem was summoned like last time we saw him. "I also equip him with Ancient Gear Tank, raising his ATK by 600!"

Marie gasped fearfully. Now her Ojama King could easilybe destroyed!

"Go, my Golem! Destroy Ojama King!" Golem punched right through King, destroying him, shattering him in tiny pieces. "Don't forget Golem's special effect!" Double-Deereminded her "You lose damage even though King's in defence mode!" And of coursebeing Double-Deehe was right. Marie got King right on top on her, leaving her with 650 LP. "It's your move, Marie," he said with a smirk and a bow Flame eight flickered to life..

_Hey, author here. Sorry to disturb your unevenly updated card game story, but due to severe boredom during writing of this chapter, it had to be shortened down a bit. Okay, a FEW bits. Okay, I admit it. We had to cut most of Marie's and Double-Dee's duel, so let's pick it up near the end of the duel. Marie has managed to summon Gogiga Gagagigo, and is holding Double-Dee from dealing the finishing blow. However, Double-Dee manages to hold his own by clever use of Trap cards, yet that doesn't__ stop his LP to tumble down to 950. Also, Marie managed to raise her own LP to 1450, and she has activated Gravity Bind, disallowing any level 4 or higher monster attack. Plus that Final Countdown only needs one more flame to fully activate, and it's Double-Dee's turn. If he doesn't pull off a miracle move, he's out!_

Double-Dee stood fast, even though Marie's deck had worn him down a good deal. It all came down to this. If he didn't draw the much needed card now, then…

He drew, and sighed in relief. He held the one card that would be his saviour in his hand.

"I sacrifice my Ancient Gear Soldier to summon Ancient Gear Engineer!" The machine, having construction faults and a drill for an arm appeared next to Golem.

"So what?" Marie said with a menacing chuckle "He can't attack, and you know it, Double-Dee!"

"Oh, I think he can, Marie. You see, when a Trap card targets Engineer, the effect is negated, and the card is destroyed!" As he said, Engineer had only gazed at Gravity Bind before it was destroyed. Marie emitted a shriek of astonishment "You'll have more than one reason to scream, Marie! Go, Golem! Destroy Gogiga Gagagigo!"

Golem, obviously wanting to pummel someone for the entire duel, rushed at Gogiga to destroy it. Marie was hit by the impact and was reduced to 1400 LP. "Oh, and Engineer has yet to attack!" Double-Dee added as casually as if he was mentioning the weather "Finish this duel, Engineer!"

Engineer jumped at Marie, and as its drill struck her, the nineteen flames and the face ofsmoke disappeared. Marie's LP was 0. The duel was over.

"Okay, you win. Here ya go." Marie handed Double-Dee the cards she had promised him. Double-Dee, disliking the idea of _an_ ante-rule duel, reluctantly took the cards before walking off.

"Finally! The first bracket has finished the duelling! Now bracket 2 can move out!" Eddy was pleased with the way the tournament had enveloped, ever since Leatimra had joined. However, Leivar and Ariu didn't walk with the rest of the duellists. They went to speak with Aidoxe, who was far from pleased.

"This plan hasn't been going to great. Not only have we lost Nomah, but now HE has joined the tournament in her place?!"

"It waz nothing we could do about it, Aidoxe. I guezz fate haz an dizturbing zenze of humour." Ariu nodded.

"I know. But still, you two have to play your cards better than Nomah. She was far more interested in her own body than anything else. Do not make such mistakes."

Ariu and Leivar nodded _in_ understanding.

"Right. Now get going, or you'll catch attention."

"Yez, Aidoxe." With that, the two walked off, while Aidoxe stayed behind, trying to think things over.

Marie kicked a tin box across the road. Now that she was out, she had nothing better to do but to wait at home for her sisters. When she arrived at the Kanker trailer at Park 'n' Flush, she found an envelope at her door.

"What the..?" She opened the envelope, to find a letter reading: "To a great duellist." Also inside were two cards: Swords of Revealing Lght and Gogiga Gagagigo. She smiled toherself. "Hmm. Charming."


	5. Duel 5: Six Samurai vs Cyberdance

Kevin and Nazz had found a plausible duelling site at the junkyard. Not wanting to waste time, they simply started the duel. "I'll let you go first, Nazz." Kevin said. Nazz drew her hand, and looked at it.

Nazz' starting hand: Cyber Tutu, Blade Skater, Polymerization, Sakuretsu Armor and Mind on Air. She drew Call of the Haunted.

"Okay, Kevin, I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!" The female monster skated all over the arena before settling down in front of Nazz. "And I'll set two cards face-down. End turn." Now it was Kevin's turn.

Kevin's starting hand: Shien's Castle of Mist, Shien's Footsoldier, Chamberlain of the Six Samurai, Double Summon and Reinforcement of the Army. He drew Return of the Six Samurai.

"I activate the Field Spell Shien's Castle of Mist!" Suddenly, the field changed into night, and the two duellists found themselves in a forest which lay dormant under a dark castle, shrouded in thick mist with black crows swooping down occasionally.

"I also summon Shien's Footsoldier!" Suddenly, the castle opened its gates, letting out… a monkey wearing ancient Japanese feudal armour?! Sorry, but yes, it's the truth. Monkeys DID go to war.

Nazz looked at the monkey, who was staring down Blade Skater. However, Kevin wasn't quite done yet. "To end my turn, I'll activate Reinforcement of the Army, to get any Warrior type monster from my deck to my hand." He picked the card of his liking, the Six Samurai – Zanji, and added it to his hand. "And I'll place one card face-down. End turn."

Nazz drew Aegis of Gaia. "Now I summon Cyber Tutu!" The little girl jumped next to Blade Skater, whom Nazz was just about to use. "Now go, Blade Skater, and destroy Shien's Footsoldier!" The skater finally slid into action, and no monkeying could save the footsoldier from Blade Skater. Kevin lost 700 LP, as Footsoldier smashed in his face.

As Kevin got up, Nazz started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny, Nazz?"

"Oh, nothing, Kevin," Nazz replied. "It's just that the whole monkey thing was too much!" With that, she started laughing uncontrollably.

Kevin snuffed this off before giving his statement. "Well, I think it's time to activate Shien's Footsoldier's effect! You see, when my footsoldier is destroyed by battle, I can automatically summon one Six Samurai from my deck, as long as its level is 3 or less. Now, say hello to the Six Samurai – Yaichi!"

In the place of the monkey, stood a man wearing armour with golden energy lines all over it. He also brandished a bow and arrows. Nazz, being unable to act any longer, simply placed one card face-down. "End turn."

Kevin drew Legendary Ebon Steed. "Now I summon the next samurai, Zanji!" Now a man clad in orange energy lined armour sprang next to Yaichi. He also held a halberd.

Kevin then started his next move. "I activate Yaichi's effect! Since I have Zanji on the field, I can let Yaichi destroy one face-down card. And I think I know what to choose…" As he said that, Yaichi aimed at one of Nazz's hidden cards. Then, he fired, hitting the hidden card dead on, destroying it. Nazz coughed as the dust lifted from the ensuing explosion.

"Of course, I have to give up any attacks from Yaichi this turn, but I still have one monster to play! Go, Zanji! Attack her Cyber Tutu!" Zanji complied, activating his halberd before jumping at Cyber Tutu, destroying her and bringing Nazz's LP down to 3200. "End turn."

Nazz drew Negate Attack. "Okay, Blade Skater! Attack his Yaichi!" The woman complied, skating towards Yaichi, ready to kill. However, completely out of nowhere, Yaichi shot Blade Skater through her gut, destroying her, costing Nazz 400 LP.

Nazz was bewildered. "Huh? How did that happen? Blade Skater's ATK surpasses Yaichis, yet he still beat her? Kevin, what just happened?"

Kevin smirked, before replying. "Look around, Nazz. The castle is protective of its warriors, so protective that when one Six Samurai is attacked, the attacking monster loses 500 ATK until the attack is over!"

Nazz sighed. "Okay, Kevin, if you're fighting serious, then so will I! I activate Call of the Haunted, resummoning Blade Skater to the field." The female skater once again reappeared, now looking slightly frustrated.

"Lastly, I'll place one card face-down. End turn." Nazz was starting to think of a way to beat Kevin…

Kevin drew Chamberlain of the Six Samurai. Kevin smirked. It was now time for the assault. "Go, Zanji! Destroy Blade Skater!" Activating his halberd, Zanji flew at blade skater, lifting his weapon to slice Skater, when suddenly…

"I activate Negate Attack!" A vortex stopped Zanji from progressing, forcing him to return to his position. Kevin grumbled, yet remained undeterred. "End turn."

Nazz crossed her fingers before drawing. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to be disappointed in the card she had drawn. However, when fully opened, her eyes glistened with victory. She had drawn Etoile Cyber. "I activate Polymerization, in order to fuse my Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to create…" Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber started spinning around in a sickening fashion until a woman stepped out of the environmental blender. "Cyber Blader!"

Kevin looked at the woman. Although this woman had 300 more ATK than Zanji, she didn't pose THAT much of a threat… Did she? "Oh! That's right, when you have two monsters on your side of the field, Blader's ATK doubles!" Kevin flinched. She had a whooping 4200 of total ATK now!

"Go, Blader! Attack his Yaichi!" The female nodded, before skating at great speed towards her target. Kevin grunted as Yaichi was sliced in half, costing him 2400 LP. He had only 900 left. "Of course, now that you only have one monster on the field, Blader's ATK reduces to its original number, but now she cannot be destroyed by battle! End turn."

Kevin grumbled. Since he only had ONE Six Samurai on the field, Zanji's effect wouldn't take effect. But, if he summoned another samurai, Blader's ATK would be too high to risk any assault! After thinking about his predicament, he finally drew his card, whilst looking at it with anticipation. It was Pot of Greed. "Now I activate Pot of Greed!" He drew his cards, revealing Negate Attack and the Six Samurai – Yariza.

"I summon the Six Samurai – Yariza!" Now, a new warrior covered in cyan-colour-lined armour jumped next to Zanji. He also carried a spear with a thread attached to it. "Now, Yariza, attack Nazz!"

Nazz raised an eyebrow. What was Kevin going to accomplish by attacking her with a monster with only 1000 ATK? Suddenly, she felt something strike her body. Looking down, she saw Yariza's spear stuck in her. "That is Yariza's effect, Nazz. Whenever another Six Samurai is on the field, Yariza can attack directly!" Nazz felt a stinging pain where the spear had hit her, whilst her LP dropped to 1800. Kevin grinned as Nazz got back up. "I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

Nazz held where the weapon struck her. Even though it was holographic, it still stung pretty badly. She drew her card, which turned out to be Option Hunter. "Go, Blader! Destroy Yariza!" she called, which Blader did. However, Kevin activated his face-down, Negate Attack, cancelling Nazz's attack. "Huh. Well, one face-down won't hurt. End turn."

Kevin was about to draw, when he felt an enormous power from the card he was about to draw. Having a hunch, he drew the card. "Hey, it's you! You certainly took your sweet time!" Then, he smiled at Nazz.

"Sorry, Nazz, but you're going down! I activate Legendary Ebon Steed, and I'll equip it to Yariza!" Suddenly, an ebon-coloured horse galloped out of the castle, its red eyes glistening in the dark night that surrounded the castle. Suddenly, Yariza jumped, landing perfectly on the horse.

"And now I summon Chamberlain of the Six Samurai!" The man, carrying a newly cleaned katana, sat down next to Zanji, starting to clean his katana, despite it still being clean enough. Looking at Kevin's monsters, Nazz sighed. They couldn't defeat her Cyber Blader if their lives depended on it!

"And, now, I'll introduce to you my ace up the sleeve! It's the most powerful monster in my deck, ready for special summoning when two Six Samurai monsters are on the field. Nazz, I give you, the Great Shogun Shien!" Suddenly, bursting out of the castle appeared a man wearing copper red armour, glistening in the moonlights shine as his ruby eyes failed to blink at the sudden expose to sunlight. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we? Zanji, attack her Cyber Blader!" The man nodded, before jumping at Blader, preparing to slice her in two. Yet still, Blader's ATK was superior to Zanji's, as she kicked him back to his spot, costing Kevin 300 LP. However, with his final powers, he managed to throw his halberd at Blader, destroying her, before he fell as well.

Nazz was of course completely baffled about this. "What the hell? But how?! How was your monster capable of destroying Blader when he had less ATK? You even lost life points!" Kevin sighed. "That's true. But Zanji's effect activated. Any monster attacked by him as long as one of his comrades is on the field doesn't survive."

Nazz grunted. "Well, have at this! I activate my hidden card Option Hunter! This card increases my life points by the amount of one of my fallen monsters ATK!" She smirked, as her LP increased to 3900. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Nazz. You see, when Great Shogun Shien is on the field, you can only activate one spell or trap card every turn!" Nazz stepped back in disbelief. Kevin had played her into his trap! "Now go, Chamberlain!" The man stood up, before doing a quick slash at Nazz, losing her 200 LP. Then he seated himself. "Go, Yariza!" The samurai rode towards Nazz with his steed, knocking her over and causing 1200 points of damage. "You only have 2500 LP left. That's the exact amount of ATK Shogun possesses! Attack her directly!" The general walked slowly towards Nazz. With every step he took, and with the sudden slash from his blade, Nazz knew one thing for sure: She had lost.

Nazz was laying on the ground in defeat. Taking a few breathes to help her calm down, she failed to notice that Kevin had walked over to her. "That was a good match, Nazz. Don't feel bad about the loss, okay?" he said, before stretching out an arm, as a gesture of friendliness. Nazz smiled before grabbing the arm which Kevin raised up to help her off the ground.

"Oh, let me see if I got this… NO! Darn it, this system is hard to figure out. If I only had some help…" was some of the stutterings that Double-Dee would occasionally spit out whilst working on the camera systems. Without Eddy's assistance, if one could call it such, working on the system was a pain in the – well, you get the picture. Anyhoo, his actions were being watched over…

"Excuse me, but do you need any help with that?" Double-Dee turned around to see a cloaked fellow. Since Nomah was knocked out of the preliminaries, and Leivar and Ariu were duelling with the others, he assumed it was Aidoxe.

"Why, yes I do! Why do you ask?" Double-Dee was afraid to sound a little rude, but Aidoxe simply shook his head before sitting down next to Double-Dee. "Well, there's no harm in being a gentle person, now is there?" Double-Dee couldn't find anything to answer that with, so he let Aidoxe help.

"May I ask one question?" This caught Aidoxe's attention. "What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering why you, Nomah, Leivar and Ariu wear those hoods. Is there something that's bothering you?" Aidoxe took this in, before starting to chuckle. "No, it's nothing like that. You could consider us… celebrities trying to hide from the mass media." With that, he chuckled some more before returning to working on the system.

"Truth to be told, I've never heard of any celebrities whose name is Aidoxe. Is it just an epithet?" Aidoxe sighed. "You just won't stop asking, won't you?" he said in a friendly tone, before removing his hood. He was wearing oval reading glasses and his hair was purple with a dark tone, slicked backwards. He also tended to push up his glasses on his nose with the palm on his hand when they slid downwards. "There. Are you happy now? Now, let's see here…" With that, Double-Dee let the question be and returned to work, assisted by Aidoxe.

Leatimra was adjusting his deck, thinking of times ahead when suddenly… CRASH! Ed jumped on top of him. "Hiya, Leytim! Aren't you as excited about this tourney as I am? It's so cool!" Leatimra couldn't answer, as he was being crushed by Ed's body.

"By the way, Leytim, I wanted to give you this." With that, Ed gave Leatimra a card. "Oh, I wonder what it could be." He turned it around to find it to be Armed Dragon Lv10. "WOAH! This card's very powerful! Wherever did you get it?" "Ed got it from Double-Dee because I helped Double-Dee build the arenas around the Cul-de-Sac! But I don't need it in the deck, so you can have it. Bye now!" With that, Ed ran off, probably to bug somebody else. Leatimra was left standing alone, looking at the card. "Hmm… It's really weird of that bloke to give his adversaries powerful cards. Oh well, his loss." With that, he put the card in his deck before taking a nap…

"I activate ze trap card Negate Attack!" The Frostosaurus was forced to return to its original position. Lee grumbled, even though her force to stand upright had faded. Somehow, ever since that Leivar dude had summoned his Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, weird things had begun to happen in the battle. However, she wasn't going to let him defeat her.

"Well, have at ya, zee-er! I activate Black Pendant on Cyber-Tech Alligator! And I'll place one card face-down. End turn." Lee was trying to find a way to defeat Leivar. Even though her LP was at 1800, Leivar was at 2900! If she could get that Raviel out of the way, then her victory was ascertained!

Leivar drew. Expressing no emotion, he activated his newly-drawn card. "Go, Change of Heart!" Lee flinched. "Change of Heart allowz me to take control of one of your monzterz. Let's see, what about Froztozauruz? Zhall we take it?" Without any objections, Frosotsaurus, equipped with three Axes' of Despair, jumped towards Leivar's side of the field. "Now I activate Royal Decree!" Lee grunted. She would surely be defeated now!

"Of courze, attacking you with your own monster zeemz rather unfair, don't you think? Zo I'll activate Raviel'z zpecial effect! Now, by zacrificing one of my monzterz, Raviel'z ATK zhall raize by the zacrificed monzterz ATK!" Frostosaurus started to disintegrate, as the blue demon increased in size with its ATK. To prove his superiority, Leivar jumped on the right shoulder of Raviel. "Attack her, Raviel!" With an ATK of 7600, Lee obviously didn't stand a chance against Leivar. It shot an enormous wave of destructive energy against Cyber-Tech Alligator, destroying it, yet the energy wave rammed Lee hard. She could be heard screaming all over Kentucky for a brief moment. Then, dead silence.

"Too bad about that. That iz what happenz when you underestimate the destructive force of an Zhadow Game." With that, Leivar walked back to camp, leaving naught but dust in his wake…


	6. Duel 6: V to Z, Beatdown, Alien and Uria

Eddy and Jimmy had just about started their duel, readying their decks and drawing their cards. Eddy, being the generous type, allowed Jimmy to go first.

Jimmy's starting hand: Torrential Tribute, Cost Down, Gemini Elf, Ultimate Offering and Gene-Warped Warwolf. He drew Monster Reborn.

The mouth of the pale boy's face started going upwards into a grin, revealing some of his horribly misplaced teeth, courtesy of Eddy some years back, thanks to a scam in which he had taken a bite of a crumhorn – only to acknowledge that there was a bowling pin inside it, the hard and impossibly painful way of course. Yet that is another story for another time, as this story ain't about flashbacks, but card games.

"Are you ready to taste some pain, Eddy?!" the wimpy boy called. Eddy, however, remained undeterred. Jimmy readied his card.

"I summon the Gemini Elf in attack mode!" With that, the two elves, not separating themselves from each other, landed in front of Jimmy.

"I'll also place three cards face-down. End turn." Eddy sighed. This duel wouldn't be a walk in the park, but he figured that it would be one compared to his duel with Double-Dee. Saying nothing, Eddy drew.

Eddy's starting hand: X-Head Cannon, Negate Attack, Z-Metal Tank, Double Summon and Heart of the Underdog. He drew Shining Angel.

"Alright, wimpy, I'm summoning Shining Angel in attack mode!" The angel swooped from the sky, landing perfectly in front of Eddy. However, this was what Jimmy was planning.

"You fell for it, Eddy! Activate face-down Torrential Tribute!" With that, several crystal spikes shot out from the ground, destroying both Gemini Elf and Shining Angel. Eddy grunted, yet wasn't frightened the least.

"Okay, you've destroyed BOTH our monsters. What a big freaking deal, wimpy. I activate the spell card Double Summon! Now I may summon another monster… Like X-Head Cannon!" The mech appeared in front of Eddy, waving its guns around rather proudly. "To end the round, I'm activating Heart of the Underdog and placing two cards face-down."

Jimmy drew Pot of Greed, and immediately activated it. The drawn cards were Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Summoned Skull. "I activate Cost Down, which eliminates two levels of all my monsters in my hand in this round! I also summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!" The wolf with four arms, purple spikes and black hair rose up from its slumber, roaring at X-Head Cannon.

"But that's not all! I activate my hidden card, Ultimate Offering! Now, by sacrificing 500 LP, I may summon another monster normally! How about Summoned Skull?" The skeleton rose, standing next to the warwolf.

"And the next monster is going to be even more frightening! A monster that everyone who watches the TV series will remember! Arise, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Warwolf disappeared, and in its place stood a mighty dragon, with clear-blue eyes and white scales, roaring at Eddy. Jimmy had a total of 3000 LP left.

"Now, show him that with power, one will get far in life! Blue-Eyes, attack his X-Head!" The dragon shot out a stream of blue flames, aiming to kill. However, Eddy activated his face-down, Negate Attack, which cancelled the attack.

"Huh… Well, I guess I'll just end my turn." Eddy sighed.

"Jimmy, this duel's boring. You're just throwing around powerful monsters like that, disregarding any effects they might have. Where's the fun in that?" Hearing this, Jimmy grew furious.

"Shut up! I don't care if you think this is funny or not, all I care about is to win, dangit!" Eddy raised his hands as to make a gesture to Jimmy to "calm down", and this seemed to work. With that out of the way, Eddy drew.

His drawn card was Pot of Greed, which he activated. The drawn cards were Change of Heart and Black Pendant. "Now I'll summon Z-Metal Tank!" The tank rose next to X-Head, buzzing its treads. Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"But I ain't done yet! First, I'll sacrifice both X and Z to Fusion Summon XZ-Tank Cannon!" As he said this, the two machines joined together, forming said monstrosity. "And then I'll place Black Pendant on XZ!"

Jimmy yawned, apparently bored with the "poor show". "Well, what will you do now, Eddy?"

"I'll do THIS! Change of Heart, activate!" An angel with two halves, one darker than the other, appeared before the two duellists. Suddenly, it flew inside Blue-Eyes, making it roar, before suddenly going towards Eddy's side of the field!

"What? Blue-Eyes, what are you doing?!"

"He's switching sides, wimpy. And you know something else? He's attacking your Summoned Skull!" The blue flames erupting from the dragon's mouth burned Skull to a crisp, leaving Jimmy with 2600 LP. "And now, XZ-Tank Cannon, finish the job!" Eddy shouted, and with the shout came XZ's attack, relieving Jimmy of his remaining LP.

"Oh, darn it. I can't believe that I lost." Jimmy slouched down in defeat, while Eddy sat down next to a tree.

"That duel was a bore. Hey, Jimmy! What say you and I go find May and Ariu to see what they are doing? I'll be bored to death, otherwise!" Jimmy looked at Eddy, before nodding silently in agreement. Then the two went off.

It took the duo some time to find the other pair, but when they found them, it was quite a sight. Ariu had one Stronghold the Moving Fortress in attack mode, Red, Green and Yellow Gadget in defence mode, Labyrinth Wall in defence mode with Call of the Haunted equipped on it, plus three hidden cards. May, on the other hand, had the field spell Otherworld – The "A" Zone active, and her field included Cosmic Horror Gangi'el, Alien Mother and Alien Warrior in attack mode, Alien Skull and Flying Saucer Muusik'i in defence mode, Black Pendany equipped to Warrior and three hidden cards in her Spell/Trap card zones. Jimmy had a few problems seeing anything from their current position. "Eddy, I'm going to go a little closer. Wait here, okay?" With that, Jimmy walked closer.

Eddy simply sighed, before saying "This duel better be good."

May overlooked the cards in her hand. They were Cosmic Horror Gangi'el, Brain Control and "A" Cell Scatter Burst. She had also placed some A-Counters on Ariu's Labyrinth, two to be precise. Her life points were at 2800, but his were at 1900 already! If she got a good attack in, the duel was hers! However, the greatest threat was Ariu's hidden cards. She would have to worry about them later, as Ariu's turn had started.

Ariu's had drawn Mystical Space Typhoon, and not wasting any time, he activated it, not uttering a single word, destroying May's Crop Circles, and ending his turn.

May had drawn Heavy Storm. "Take this! Heavy Storm will destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field!" Yet things weren't that simple. Ariu activated Magic Jammer, discarding one card from his hand to stop Heavy Storm. Even though he still had some traps left, May now had one thing less to worry about! "End turn."

Ariu drew Fissure. He immediately played it, destroying Flying Saucer Muusik'i. Now May started to get annoyed. "HEY! Would you please start talking already?! You're freaking me out!" Ariu simply shook his head, before activating Cyber Summon Blaster. He gestured towards May, in a way to tell her that it was her move.

May drew Alien Shocktrooper, which she didn't hesitate to play. The four legged reptilian, donning alien armour and a scimitar, arose from its slumber. Now was the time for the assault! "I place Alien Skull in attack mode! And now, for the battle phase! Skull, Attack his Green Gadget!" Skull did so, leaving Ariu with 1700 LP. Just then, Stronghold's ATK lowered all the way down to zero!

"Okay, now my Cosmic Horror Gangi'el, attack his Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" Ariu realized that May was planning, and activated his final card, Gravity Bind, redirecting the blast at the sky, saving Fortress. However, the blast from Gangi'el was still enough to blow both duellists on the ground.

When May finally rose, she was met with a terrifying sight. Ariu's cloak had flown off, exposing his true form. Ariu was a robot! His "face" was pitch-black with two yellow eyes, while his body was apparently some metallic cylinder. His legs consisted of four metal claws, and he only had one arm, that made of metal as well. Oh, sorry. He DID have two arms, but the other arm was his Duel Disk system! Finally, the robot spoke with a distorted voice, apparently coming from some sound making program: "Disguise removed. Opponent has seen too much. Must terminate opponent…"

May cringed at this sight, yet still stood her ground. With Gravity Bind on the field, she was unable to attack. So the most logical thing to do was to end her turn, which she did.

Ariu drew his card, before taking a dramatic pause. After the pause, he spoke. "Sacrificing Continuous traps. Summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames." Gravity Bind, Cyber Summon Blaster and Stronghold the Moving Fortress disappeared. And then, the skies darkened. The ground started to crack open, spreading molten lava all over the place. Then, out of the skies came a red dragon, roaring out an agonising war-cry. However, May wasn't feared by this. The reason why? It didn't have any attack points!

"Uria's effect commences. ATK rises with 1000 for every continuous trap in the grave. My grave contains seven traps of that kind. Uria's ATK is now 7000." With that, Uria roared as it grew in size and strength, towering over Cosmic Horror Gangi'el.

"Activate Uria's second effect. Destroy one of your hidden cards." Uria blew a stream of flames at one of May's hidden cards, revealing it to be Sakuretsu Armor.

"Uria attacks now. Destroy Cosmic Horror Gangi'el." The monotone voice called, before the dragon opened its mouth, readying its attack. Then, it bellowed out a massive stream of blistering flames that would've burnt any normal living human to a crisp if it was real. However, even though it was holographic, it was still very painful. In fact, it felt like she was actually getting burnt, even before the attack connected with Gangi'el. When the flames hit her, she screamed in sheer pain, as it really felt like she was burning up. With her final strength, she looked behind her, as she had heard another voice crying in agony. It sort of looked like Jimmy… Then everything went black.

Eddy was speechless. Not only had Ariu defeated May with relative ease, but after the dragon had stopped breathing the flames, both Jimmy and May had disappeared! After a while, he shouted: "HOLY COW!!!" However, Ariu heard this, and looked at the direction of the sound. He was unable to see anything, as Eddy had begun running away from the site. Eddy just HAD to tell Double-Dee what he had seen…

"Thank you, Aidoxe, for helping me out with this!" Double-Dee called, having finally finished working on the system, thanks to Aidoxe's help.

"No problem at all, Eddward." He called, sounding quite optimistic, before putting his hood back on and leaving. Double-Dee leant backwards towards a wall, finally able to take a break…

"DOUBLE-DEE!!!" was the last thing he heard before being ran over by both of his best friends, Ed and Eddy. The combined weight of both of them was crushing him. He just needed them off his body, right NOW!

"Double-Dee, Eddy and the other winners just got back again, so we can move to the fourth-finals!" This comment earned him some confused looks from Eddy and Double-Dee, whom had just been released from his crushing prison. Yet somehow, they managed to understand that Ed meant that the quarter-finals could soon commence.

After shaking off the creepy feeling that Ariu had thrown upon him, Eddy would then announce the quarter-finals. "Okay, guys, the quarter-finals are now officially ready to be played! All we need now is the one's who will face each other… Let's see. The duels will be played like this: Ed will duel Leatimra, Kevin will duel Ariu, I will duel Leivar, and Double-Dee will duel Aidoxe."

Double-Dee glanced over at Aidoxe, who seemingly didn't care about the mach-ups. Ed started doing a tiny dance of excitement, while Leatimra just looked at him. Leivar simply stood there, his cloak covering his features. Kevin took a moment to look over at Ariu, who had put on his cloak again. Eddy took a deep breath, before shouting: "LET'S DUEL!!!"


End file.
